Your time has passed
by Th 1998
Summary: The final battle with Salem has come to an end. All that is left is for three of our heroes to face those that were the origin of it all. In this new world of theirs, they would not need gods. (Au for Silver eyes)


**Disclaimer: I am not owning Rwby, surprise, surprise**

**So, here is a quick setup for this ff.**

**The fight against Salem is almost over. The final battle is currently being fought. Tough they are victorious Salem managed to gather all 4 relics and the gods are about to return to the world. Now Ruby and Jaune and Ozpin face the gods. The others are of course not dead, the gods simply did not deem it necessary to speak to all of them. If you wonder how old everyone is supposed to be, about 21, meaning 19 in Ruby's case and not a fucking clue for Ozpin.**

**Also yes, I have tagged Jaune and Ruby as a pair but that is really not the focus of this story but seeing how I made this fic to be Lancaster I thought that I should also tag it.**

**Also, something else, which I suppose is kinda necessary. This fic is kind of Au, mainly in concern to the silver eyes(well, actually only for them). Because honestly, fuck canon silver eyes... not that my version is perfect in the least but it still is better then what canon did. Also I have no clue how they are supposed to work or come from. Because canon honestly did a really bad job with them, again, not saying that I am much better(In this ff) but it's also not my job to come up with such stuff. Well that and this is a short story, kinda hard to make the info dumb even longer. (Well that and I honestly didn't know at the time of writing this because I didn't really pay much attention to volume 6(especially after I learned how badly they handled things like Adams death. So yeah, if you do not like those changes I can completely understand it but well, I have already written it, so if you do not like such big changes to how things are supposed in canon just ignore this ff, it's not long anyway.)**

.

.

They were in a world of white, just as they had been when the relic had shown them Ozpin past.

But Ruby noticed the difference immediately, it was pretty hard not to after all. Not only where Ozpin and Jaune with her but before them stood the beings she recognized as the Brothers. She could feel Jaune lay his hand in hers and give her a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a small smile before turning to the brothers again. The God of Light was the first one to speak.

''I am glad to see you again Ozma.''

Ozpin made a face as if he had bitten on a lemon.

''I fear that I cannot say the same.''

His answer promoted the God of Darkness to react, his tone so mocking that it was clear that his words held no sincerity.

''Whatever could we have done to upset you my dear Ozma?''

''You know fully fell what you have done.''

It was Jaune that answered the god's question. Said god turned his gaze towards Jaune in response.

''And what would you know about that boy?''

But Jaune didn't back down and neither would she.

''The same as all of us, we saw what happened to Ozpin. We saw what you did.''

This time it was the God of Light that spoke.

''And what would that be child? Have we not given humanity a new chance to prove their worth to us?''

Jaune obviously did not like this answer.

''And why would we need to do that? You wiped out humanity, remember that? Humanity and Faunus as they are now evolved without your interference, what claim do you have on us?''

She quickly followed up upon Jaunes question.

''He is right. What we have achieved is our own doing. You have done nothing for this world but cause problems. We owe you no proof of our worth.''

Before any of the Gods had a chance to respond Ozpin added his part.

''As you can see we have long since grown independent of you. We have no more need of you in our world.''

Hearing their words the God of Darkness only laughed.

''Hahahahaha, you have no need of us? For that Salem sure as hell managed to do a lot of damage, didn't she?''

She could see Ozpins eyes narrow in anger.

''Wich is your fault. You drove her to these actions and you were the ones who made her immortal. Had you not been she would have never been a problem.''

The God of Light gave Ozpin a sad look.

''What has happened to you Ozma? When we left the world you were not so hateful towards us.''

His question was rewarded with an angry look from Ozpin.

''I have learned. I learned from my companions and those that I was forced to consume to sustain my life. You never cared about us, all you ever cared about were your little games. Even now all you want is to judge us based on your own merits, what has given you the right to do that?''

The God of Darkness clearly didn't like what Ozpin had said.

''What right do we have? We are the ones that made this world, you prosper only because of us.''

She couldn't believe his arrogance.

''We prosper because of you? Don't mock us like that. We have to fight for our very existence just because of you. What allowed us to prosper where our own actions. Even Salem, a monster by your own creation was destroyed thanks to our own will. TheSilver eyes I possess managed to surpass even your power and destroyed what you have made immortal.''

Her word caused the God of Light to look thoughtful.

''Your words intrigue me child. Those eyes, tell me, where do they come from?''

Jaune was the one to answer him.

''Your godly power not enough to figure it out? The silver eyes Ruby has are a result of one of the greatest achievements in Human history. Hundred of years ago a powerful huntsman sought to further his own power even more, he wanted to eradicate Grimm once and for all. He underwent gruesome modifications to his own body in the hopes of strengthening his semblance further and further. In the end, he succeeded but it was too late. His body was already destroyed beyond repair, he had but months to live.''

''Then how come the eyes did not die with him?''

''Because he did not die without children. Through them his power lived on. Those with silver eyes are the last descendants of him, his legacy. And they are the proof that we have no need of you.''

By now the God of Darkness could not hold back his rage anymore.

''YOU DARE TO SPEAK THAT WAY TO US? LEARN YOUR PLACE OR I WILL PUT YOU IN IT!''

She quickly stepped protectively in front of him.

''Try it and I will see if those eyes of mine are strong enough to bring an end to even a god.''

The God of Darkness looked like he might very well take her up on his offer. Before he came to a decision however his brother spoke again.

''Peace brother, your rage is unbecoming.''

Then he addressed Ozpin again.

''Tell me Ozmar, is this really the opinion of all of you? Do you truly wish for us to be gone for good?''

Ozpin answered him without hesitation.

''Yes. Your time has passed.''

The God of Light stayed silent for a moment before finally coming to a decision.

''Then we will comply with your wish.''

The God of Darkness turned to his Brother in Shock.

''WHAT? How can you simply give in like that?''

But the God of Light just shook his head.

''Let them be brother, they have long since broken free of us. Looking back we may have been foolish I admit. We couldn't understand humans, despite being their creators. We simply assumed that you would be no more than a combination of what makes both of us but you showed this to be false.

He must have noticed their surprised faces because he continued in a gentle voice.

''You may not believe me but I truly wanted to do the best I could do.

Jaune scoffed ''Great job you did with that.''

''What was I supposed to do? We are not the same as you, we exist on a higher plane, even now I can barely understand what drives you.''

Then why did he agree to leave them alone, she had to know.

''But if that is the case why are you okay with departing this world forever?''

He turned to her.

''Because you asked of course. Like I said, despite what you may believe I only ever wanted to do the best I could for this world. You have more than proven that you are right in your opinion that you have no more need of us.''

But the God of Darkness did not seem to share his opinion.

''NO! I refuse to simply let them be like that. This world is ours.''

She shared a look with Jaune and saw him nod at her before they turned back and spoke at the same time.

''**_Then we will simply take it from you_.''**

She could see the God of Light turning around and slowly beginning to fade away. Shortly before he was finally gone he addressed his brother one last time.

''You heard them, if you want to stay in this world you have to fight them for it. But be warned, I will not be there to support you, do you think you have the strength to beat the resolve they have shown us?''

And with that, he was gone. Ozpin now addressed the remaining god again.

''So what will it be? Will you force us to destroy you or will you leave in peace as your brother did?''

It took the God of Darkness almost a minute to decide. She could have sworn that he was mostly focusing on her eyes while doing so. Could it really be that the immortality they had given Salem was not much weaker than even their own?

Finally, after what had felt forever, the God of Darkness gave his answer as well. Just like his brother he started to fade away.

'**'****Fine, have your damn World. See how you will do without us**_**.**_''

And with those words, spat out like a curse, he was gone as well.

The moment he disappeared so did the world they were in. Taking a look around Ruby could see all their friends looking at them their eyes full of question. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Jaune, a bright smile on his lips.

''Come one Rubs, tell them.''

She looked over to Ozpin and could see him give her a small nod as well.

She took on last look at their precious friends, battered from the battle they had just fought but still standing proud. She let her face morph into the biggest smile possible before finally opening her mouth.

''It's finally over. We are free.''

Her words were no grand speech but that didn't matter, it was all they needed to know. From this day onwards, Humanity would finally truly stand on it's own.

.

.

.

**Okay, I must say that this is the story I feel the most unsure about. I mean, I have no clue how good the talk with the gods came over or how you like my idea for the silver eyes. But well, Rwby still hasn't explained anything about the silver eyes besides stuff that doesn't really make sense. I simply suddenly wanted to write this one because I simply wanted a proper confrontation with the gods and I couldn't fit it into any other of my stories.**

**I am generally a fan of those ''Humans raise up against the gods'' storylines but in the case of Rwby I am especially interested in it because most problems are their fault. And seeing how Humanity somehow came back on its own (however the fuck that happened) the gods really have no business trying to decide over the existence.**

**Well, as always every review is welcome and of course, also tips how to improve my writing. Seriously, especially with this one, I welcome every tip.**

**Edit: B****ecause one reviewer was a guest and therefore I cannot answer him directly I put this here. The God of darkness is kinda more dickish in this fic even tough the god of light pulled a lot of crap but he is obviously not totally mental stable. The way he treated Salem's request shows that. Also, that is just that, he acts more dickish, both make the same decision in the end. Still a valid complain tough, the god of light comes over too much as the good guy so to speak. Honestly, the base idea for the fic was actually fighting the gods but the Gods seem a bit Op for that. Well that and the story is supposed to be fairly short. But the idea was not the make him necessarily look nicer but for the gods to be rather misguided then simply pure dicks. You know B****hunivelze(Final Fantasy(only in the japanese version, in the english translation he is simply a dick))**** style but well, less creepy and outright dickish. The reason the light brother came over as better is simply because he is at least more reasonable than his brother who grew angry at Salem despite having no reason too. Sure, the God of light was the one doing many of the problematic thing but at least there it made more sense for him to act that way. Also it's not like he is supposed to come over as totally good because he decided to go without a fight, that does not erase what he did but I thought it to be more entertaining then simply making him a generic evil/dickish/etc god.**

**This story has not been beta read yet.**


End file.
